


Flowers.

by Elfrootelf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gay Cassandra, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sword wife, breaking Religious upbringing, ill add More tags as I update this, mage inquisitor, this is very fluffy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfrootelf/pseuds/Elfrootelf
Summary: This is basically going to be Cassandra and my inquisitor Adrienne falling for one another. Important bits, Adrienne sided with the mages and took them as ally’s. Timeline is a week after finding and relocating to Skyhold.





	Flowers.

     Small fingers tugged at the stems of flowers, carefully weaving them into an intricate braided crown. Adrienne enjoyed making flower crowns in her journeys to the meadows. Having been named inquisitor just a week ago had taken a lot out of her, thus leaving her with little free time. She was happy to help, but she did miss her more plentiful spare time, which she spent in any corner of wilderness she could find.

      There was a mild grumble from Adrienne’s Hart as he nudged her once again, rather eager to get back to Skyhold for his dinner. A soft laugh escaped Adrienne, “Now now, let me finish this really quick! I want to give it to Cassandra.” The small crown of wildflowers sat on her lap, while Adrienne knew many saw the Seeker as gruff and intimidating, Adrienne found her very interesting and wanted nothing more than to give her something that would make her feel pretty. Not that Cassandra needed it. There was something particularly endearing hearing Cassandra talk about her ideal romance, one filled with poetry, flowers and everything soft. It was an interesting side of her, one that she only discovered recently by accident after stumbling on her reading one of Varric’s books, only seeming to grow on their journeys together to the Emerald Groves. Maybe it was the beautiful scenery that spurred Cassandra, or rather just Adrienne’s constant companionship as they rode ahead together, regardless she treasured every moment.

     She closed her teeth on the last out of place stem, tearing it flush to the crown before patting her Hart, slinging her staff over her shoulder, and climbing on his back. They were only a 20 minute ride to Skyhold. Plenty of time to find a reasonable excuse to give Cassandra a visit, and to give her Hart his dinner for a job well done.

     Cassandra had been pacing the whole of Skyhold for what seemed like an hour, Adrienne as usual had vanished out of Skyhold with no warning, location, or guards. It drove her absolutely mad when Josephine inevitably asked where she was and send Cassandra off in a fury to hunt the all of Skyhold. She had been to the stables to see that her Hart was in fact gone, which was a good sign and always meant she would return. While she was confident in Adrienne’s abilities as a mage, she was also confident in the many enemies the inquisition had already despite the causes youth. This was surely going to be the last time Cassandra tolerated it, as she intended to give a stern talking to to the inquisitor upon her arrival. Cassandra’s heavy footsteps sounded out as she took a stool to the stables, partially leaning against one of the walls, a book in her hand.

      A sudden realization crept to the front of her mind as the Seeker realized she had hit a level of comfort with Adrienne she would have previously thought impossible. For once there was no teasing about her love of reading, no matter what the material, on the contrary there was always a listening ear and an eager expression on the elf’s face whenever she brought up books. Warmth spread through her being as she thought of how much closer they had grown in the mere week they had been at Skyhold. Though, that seemed a bit harsh as they had been friends before, but not nearly as close as they were now.

     Before too long there was the familiar cry of a Hart and the rush of hooves against stone, quickly transitioned into a heavy thudding in the dirt and straw as the Inquisitor approached. With a sigh, Cassandra shoved the bookmark into her book and stood. Stretching her arms above her head briefly and heading to the stall to meet Adrienne.

     It was unexpected for Cassandra to be waiting for her, but it put all of her half-thought out excuses to rest... which was a good thing as far as Adrienne was concerned. After hopping off her Hart she headed toward the feed bins, waiting for the pending chime in from Cassandra. A rather generous helping of grain was placed in the feed bag before the typical start of, “Inquisitor, a word?” fell from Cassandra with as much grace as a Halla with a broken ankle. Adrienne hummed and lifted a finger as to say wait, and headed over to put the feed bag on her Hart. “Okay! Now what is it I can help you with?” The typical cheery tone in her voice as she stole the seat Cassandra had brought. Adrienne sat knees pulled to her chest and tucked under her chin, her eyes wide and fixated on Cassandra as the seeker paced back and forth seemingly contemplating her words. “Your ... trips. They are stressing me and your council out. I- no, we would prefer it if you notified us atleast before hand where you were going. I’m sure you’re awa-“ A small giggle escaped Adrienne which earned a disgruntled sigh from Cassandra.

     “You find this humorous... of course you do.” A gloved hand reached for her temple, briefly rubbing it and squinting her eyes before letting her hand fall back and turning back to the inquisitor sitting perched like a bird. “Perhaps... I am being a bit overprotective, but you are the Inquisitor and the Herald. So I’d like to think we should be cautious with you.” There they were... those glassy eyes locked into her like she was delivering grave news. It was what seemed like a minute maybe two before Adrienne finally reacted beyond staring, “I never know where I’m going until I yaknow... get there. I just like some time away from ‘inquisitor this, herald that’... you know?”

     Unfortunately Cassandra knew all too well what she must be feeling, having been plagued with the whole Hero of Orlais title and all that it encompassed. She raised a hand to tap her lip, trying to think of an appropriate response and solution for her. “I ... understand. Can I atleast convince you to have someone come with you?” It didn’t take a facial expression to know the inquisitor was not pleased with the proposition, but there was a soft sigh and a nod and a mumbled “Yeah.. I can do that. Just no one stuffy. I just want to do me things not inquisitor things but in the woods.” Cassandra found it amusing she was witnessing Adrienne pout over such a proposition, but before she had time to retort Adrienne had stood up and was reaching in the pocket of her tunic for something.

     Adrienne’s nimble fingers bumbled for a moment before finding the flower crown, hopefully the flowers were not too bruised, and pulled it out of her pocket. “Before I forget, you said you liked flowers, well you said a lot of things but, I can only do this. I hope you like it. I thought they’d look pretty on you!” A smile beamed on her face as she shoved it toward Cassandra eager to see her reaction.  
  
     The result.. was a rather flushed Seeker, and a very rapid running through of thoughts. Surely Adrienne wasn’t expecting anything more, it was simply a gift, on top of that Cassandra had never... Perhaps she was looking too far into it. It was Adrienne after all, despite all the world around her she managed to be un-calloused and kind until all other options were exhausted. Cassandra reached out to take the crown of flowers, they smelled wonderful and were intricately woven together into a braided cord. “Thank you Inquisitor, that is very kind of you to both do this and take note of my ramblings. You flatter me.” With a rather untrained hand, she placed the flower crown on her head. “I must go speak to Josephine now and update her on our conversation, hopefully this puts her and the rest of the council at ease. I thank you for your cooperation, even though I know it is not ideal to you. I do hope you have a wonderful evening Inquisitor. “

      Adrienne gave a smile and a wave as Cassandra walked toward Josephine’s office, leaving her with time to groom her Hart before dinner. Her heart felt rather warm at the acceptance of her gift, she wasn’t entirely certain if Cassandra would accept beforehand but it was a small victory that she took to heart. Even if she had to sacrifice some of her ‘freedom’ she coveted away from Skyhold, it was well worth it and to lift an obvious weight from Cassandra’s shoulders. Though she would miss being hunted down when she returned to Skyhold, it was almost like a pleasant game to her and an excuse to speak to Cassandra often times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly short chapter but I couldn’t hold it any longer lol!  
> As always you can find me on tumblr @ elfrootelf :)  
> I’ll try to update this regularly! I’ll add tags and/or update rating if needed as I go along. :3


End file.
